


Sometimes All you need to do is Ask

by Sarahbob



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Asperger's Syndrome, Gen, Good Friend Combeferre, M/M, Mental Disorder, Pining Enjolras, Pining Grantaire, love advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahbob/pseuds/Sarahbob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. After a year of pining, Grantaire finally comes to Combeferre for some serious advice. The medical student shares a secret with him that will change his perception of Enjolras forever. Will he finally dare to ask him out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes All you need to do is Ask

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I've got another one-shot for you. It might be a little different from what I usually write, but I sure hope you'll like it. Please let me know and enjoy!  
> On a side note. Though I do know people with Asperger's, and though this story has been proofread, I am not an expert in this area. It has been pointed out to me that there are a few errors. If you want to know more about the disorder, please search some sites on the internet.

 

"Why don't you just ask him?" Combeferre said absentmindedly, not looking away from the newspaper he was reading. "He might just say yes."

Grantaire had barged into his apartment early that morning; pretty much right after Enjolras had left for his classes. It was no secret that the cynic was hopelessly in love with their blonde leader. He had been ever since he first saw Enjolras that day when Joly and Bossuet had dragged him to their weekly meetings. Grantaire had tried to ignore it at first. A man like Enjolras would never have any interest in someone like him. But the ache in his heart had grown worse and Grantaire soon found he just had to take action.

In the beginning he acted like a little boy would, trying to annoy Enjolras every way possible just to get his attention. But as he grew more desperate, he went to his friends for advice. They had all given him tips and tricks to woo Enjolras in one way or the other, but so far each plan had failed miserably. He had tried to be extremely interested in Enjolras' speeches; he had tried to be the 'good' friend, asking about his day and wellbeing; he had tried to be affectionate in a subtle way, touching Enjolras' shoulder here and brushing his hand there. But nothing had worked. If anything, Enjolras seemed utterly confused and more than a little frustrated. Grantaire was losing faith.

Combeferre was the only one of the Amis that Grantaire hadn't asked for help yet. He figured that the medical student wouldn't want anything to do with it. Grantaire always thought that Combeferre didn't appreciate his flirting. Enjolras was after all his best friend and first priority. But a desperate man turns to desperate measures and so he found himself barging into Combeferre's apartment that morning, begging the man for some advice on impressing Enjolras and convincing him to go on a date with him. And here Combeferre was telling him to 'just ask him'. As if it were that simple. As if that hadn't occurred to Grantaire yet. It was the most terrifying advice of all of them, because that meant putting himself out there and be vulnerable. And Grantaire didn't know if his heart could bear the direct rejection of his offer. Because if he asked and Enjolras said 'no', then it would all be over for good.

So Grantaire laughed and shook his head. "Just ask him? Yes, that's a good idea Combeferre. I might as well just spread my heart out in front of him so he can step on it. That would be less painful."

Combeferre rolled his eyes and placed the paper on the table. He gave Grantaire a pointed look over the top of his glasses and raised an eyebrow. "You came to me for advice, did you not? Well this is my advice. Like you said, you have tried everything else. Everything except just being straightforward with him. Why won't you just give it a try?"

Grantaire huffed and sagged down on the couch. "Are you serious? Combeferre, he hasn't responded to anything I tried. He only gets annoyed and frustrated and then we fight. Surely it must be obvious enough that he isn't interested in me. Not even Enjolras can be that oblivious. I don't even know why I came here for advice… What am I even doing? I already know his answer; it's no use beating around the bush. I should be asking for help to move on instead. This whole thing doesn't even make sense to me anymore, for crying out loud. You must all be sick of my pining. God… I'm sorry, I'll just leave now." And he pushed himself off the couch again, eyes suddenly moist.

Combeferre shook his head and stood from the table. He walked towards the couch and pulled Grantaire down with him as he sat down. He liked Grantaire. He knew the man didn't have an evil bone in his body, even though he could be annoying at times. It hurt his heart to see someone he cared about in so much pain. Combeferre was the kind of guy who always wanted to help whenever he could. And Grantaire had needed help for a very long time. Not help to move on, but help to approach this whole situation differently. Because no one knew Enjolras like Combeferre knew him and Combeferre was certain that if Grantaire would only just try a different tactic, something positive might come out of it after all. He turned his friend around and looked him directly in the eye. "Be very honest with me, Grantaire. Do you love Enjolras? Honestly love him? It is not some crush or crazy lust thing? Enjolras is not some trophy for you to add to your somewhat doubtful collection of lovers?"

Grantaire frowned at Combeferre's sudden seriousness and shook his head fervently. "What? No! Of course not! God, Combeferre… I've been in love with him since the day I met him. Everyone knows that. Of course he's not some prize for me to claim. I would never… I just… I want to make him happy. I want to make him smile and I want him to make me smile. I want to make his coffee in the morning and take him to places he's never seen before. I want to learn all about him. I want to know if he snores at night or if he likes his eggs sunny side up. I want to take care of him whenever he gets carried away during a protest… I want to curl up on the couch with him and watch bad movies. I want to hold him when he's upset, celebrate with him when he's happy. Hell, I even want him to drag me to all these museums to learn about history… I honestly love him 'Ferre… I've never cared about someone this much in my entire life. It physically hurts me when I don't see him every day…"

Combeferre nodded, taking in the wide, dark green eyes of his friend. He had not doubted Grantaire's love for Enjolras. Not really. He had always known Grantaire cared deeply for his best friend, even if they fought on a weekly basis. But he had to know for sure, because he was going to let Grantaire in on a secret that nobody else knew but him. He had been considering doing that for quite some time now, going back and forth between the pros and cons, but until then there had always been some doubts. After seeing Grantaire like this, hurting because of his pining and so open and honest about his love, made Combeferre's decision to tell him all the easier.

"Then ask him directly," Combeferre said again, smiling at Grantaire's confused, yet exasperated face. "Because to be honest with you, Grantaire, Enjolras _can_ be that oblivious and he probably is. I dare to bet my life on it that he doesn't have a clue that you've been coming on to him these past few months."

Grantaire blinked at his friend. "What do you even mean?" he asked after a dejected sigh. "How is that even possible? I've given him every compliment I could think of and I have flirted with him so much and so bluntly a freaking dog would have figured it out by now."

Combeferre chuckled and shook his head. He looked Grantaire in the eyes and turned serious again. "Listen, R," he began hesitatingly, "I'm about to tell you something about Enjolras that no one else knows about him apart from his family. And he won't be happy to know that I told you this, so you'll keep it quiet, you hear me? Not that it's something he should feel ashamed about, God knows I've told him that a hundred times, but he just doesn't feel comfortable with people knowing so…But I just feel like you should know this, since your sincere about loving him and if you are going to be dating then you should definitely know this to avoid misunderstandings… So I guess it's the right thing to tell you."

Grantaire's eyebrows formed a deep frown. "Uh… I don't know what on earth you're rambling about Combeferre… You're not making any sense… But if Enjolras has a secret that he doesn't want anyone to know about, then maybe you shouldn't tell me.."

"Have you ever heard of Asperger Syndrome, Grantaire?" Combeferre interrupted him softly, his eyes kind and gentle.

Grantaire's eyes narrowed and he nodded his head a little. "Yeah, I think so… Isn't it the same as Autism?" Then his eyes grew wide and he stammered: "Enjolras has Autism?"

Combeferre smiled and shook his head. "No, he doesn't have Autism. It's not exactly the same, the Asperger Syndrom is a form of autism and is part of the Autism Spectrum Disorder. Enjolras has a 'mild' version of it, so to say

Grantaire just stared at him. He was at a loss for words. This sounded really serious and yet Combeferre remained perfectly calm.

Combeferre placed a gentle hand on Grantaire's shoulder and squeezed it. "Don't panic, mon Ami, it's not as bad as I know you think it is. Like I said, he has a mild version of it. He was diagnosed when he was still a child, that's why I'm the only one who knows about it. His mother told me so that I could keep an eye on him and help him when necessary."

"Asperger's is mostly characterized by some form of intense interest or passion – which I think you can guess in Enjolras' situation," Combeferre continued when Grantaire remained silent. "It's also characterized by significant difficulties in social interaction and, more importantly in your case, nonverbal communication. I'm sure you might have noticed how Enjolras can respond somewhat inappropriately in some situations? Or how he can go on and on about something he finds interesting, not realizing that others might not enjoy the topic or don't share his point of view? How he can be insensitive sometimes? Well, people with Asperger's theoretically do understand human emotions, but have difficulty acting on this knowledge in real situations. Enjolras is getting better at it, he and I practice often enough and I help him when he doesn't understand something. Being part of a group of friends is both difficult for him, but it's also very good, because it allows him to put the things I discuss with him into action. He's actually relatively good at the social interaction nowadays, except in situations where he loses control, like when you and him get into a fight. At times like that, he can lose himself in his anger and he isn't able to pick up on the other's emotions anymore."

Combeferre paused. Grantaire was still staring at him, dumbfounded. The medial student let out a small sigh and then continued. "Now, nonverbal communication is something he doesn't have under control. That's very tricky to him. What you and I might think of as obvious, can leave Enjolras completely unaware. Believe me when I say that he has no idea that what you've been doing is classified as flirting. Your behavior is probably confusing to him and he gets frustrated because he doesn't understand it. He sees it as a failure on his side."

Grantaire blew out a small breath and averted his eyes to look at his lap. "I.. uh…I never would've guessed.." His mind was spinning. Enjolras had Asperger's…

"There are other characterizations as well, of course," Combeferre continued, not really responding to Grantaire's shock. "You might have noticed he talks differently than most others, for example? How has a very sophisticated vocabulary? Or how he often remains serious when others joke around? How he can fixate on something and forget everything else for a moment? We often joke about his lack of selfcare, but there is some scary truth in there... They are all features… But the communication thing is what is important for you. I know you think it's easier to give Enjolras all these hints in the hope that he picks up on it, but believe me that this will only push the two of you further apart. If you want something from him, it's best to just ask or tell him directly. That way he knows what he's dealing with and only then can you get a clear answer from him."

The two of them sat in silence for a while. Grantaire wanted to say something; wanted to ask so many things, but he couldn't find his voice. This wasn't exactly a little thing that Combeferre had told him and it hadn't made him feel any more comfortable in this whole ask-Enjolras-out situation. He cleared his throat a few times and after what must have been at least ten minutes, he spoke: "Wow," he muttered in a hoarse voice, "I mean… This is quite something to take in… I uh… Is he okay? I mean, does it bother him much? Isn't there anything that can be done for him? I… I don't want to upset him or anything… God, if I had known this before…I've acted like a total ass to him sometimes."

Combeferre shook his head. "Stop it, Grantaire. Enjolras can function perfectly fine and he has long learned to live with this. He has done some therapies and they have helped him plenty. Not you or any one of our friends has ever suspected that Enjolras would be diagnosed with something like this, so that should be evidence enough for you that he's doing okay." He paused for a moment and pushed his glasses a little higher up on his nose. "Sure, it's difficult sometimes.," he admitted quietly, "I mean, don't think it doesn't bother Enjolras whenever the two of you have a fight and he says something that hurts you. More often than not, he doesn't realize he's stepped out of line and that troubles him greatly. But like I said before, he's doing relatively well. And people with Asperger's can and want to be in relationships just as well as others; they just need a little more guidance, and a lot of patience and understanding from the other party. That is something you need to realize Grantaire. If you want to pursue this… It's not going to be easy."

Grantaire huffed. "Getting a little ahead of the facts here, 'Ferre… You don't really think he's going to be interested in me, do you? I mean… I know I've been showing interests and all, but it has always been more like nothing ventured, nothing gained, you know… It's not like I expect him to agree to go out with me. He could do a lot better."

Combeferre narrowed his eyes at his friend. He didn't like it when he talked himself down like that. "Don't say things like that, R. You're a wonderful friend and a good person. Just ask him out, will you. He might surprise you yet." The fact that this whole thing had not scared Grantaire away was proof for Combeferre that he had made the right decision by telling him. The cynic could be good for Enjolras in more ways than either of them imagined right now.

Grantaire thought he saw a gleam of a smirk in Combeferre's eyes, but he chose to ignore it. The news about Enjolras had shocked him to say the least. But it didn't really change anything. Asperger's or not, Grantaire loved the man and he would do anything for him. He stayed to talk with Combeferre for a little while longer. Together, they searched the internet for more information about Asperger's and Combeferre even allowed Grantaire to borrow one of his books about the disorder. Grantaire found that he understood his Apollo a lot better now, especially his behavior in certain situations. And he was determined to learn all about the Asperger Syndrome before he even considered asking Enjolras out. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it prepared.

"Why doesn't he want anyone to know about this?" Grantaire asked when he walked with Combeferre to the front door of the apartment. "Like you said… It's nothing to be ashamed about. It actually clears a lot of things up, you know… No one would judge him or anything…"

Combeferre sighed and shook his head. "I know… And believe me R, I've tried to convince him of this, but he doesn't want it. No matter what I say, he still thinks that people will think of him differently, will treat him differently… Most of all I believe he fears that it will leave him vulnerable and Enjolras doesn't like being vulnerable. He doesn't want to be pitied. And that's his right. We are to honor that choice, so I count on it that you will keep your mouth shut."

Grantaire nodded and clutched the book he held closer to his chest. "My lips are sealed. Thank you for this Combeferre… I… This means a lot. You're a good friend… Do you.. uh.. Do you really think I have a chance with him?"

Combeferre smiled and pushed his friend out of the door. "Just ask him," he said again, grinning. When he closed the door behind Grantaire, he couldn't suppress a small chuckle. Enjolras may be the oblivious one, but Grantaire surely wasn't the brightest either when it came to judging people's emotions.

* * *

Two weeks later found Combeferre just settling down with a cup of tea and a book. He had only read three pages when the door of his apartment was pushed open to reveal a slightly flushed Enjolras, grinning from ear to ear.

Combeferre waited for his best friend to sit down next to him. When he did, the medical student put away his book and gave Enjolras his full attention. "What's got you so happy? Did you finally convince your tutor that he should come to one of our meetings?" Combeferre asked nonchalantly, though he knew that wasn't it. In fact, he knew exactly why Enjolras was smiling like an idiot. Grantaire called him this morning that today was going to be the day and judging the look on his best friend's face, it must have gone well.

"No," Enjolras said softly, "That is still a work in progress. I… I spoke to Grantaire today… Well, actually he spoke to me… I didn't really say that much…"

Combeferre just smiled at him, giving him the space and time to find his words. The small blush spreading across Enjolras' cheeks warmed his heart.

"He… uh… He asked me out," Enjolras said, smiling brightly.

Combeferre didn't need to ask what Enjolras' answer had been. Just at that moment, he received a text message. He didn't even have to open it to see what it was about. His welcoming screen showed just enough.

"HE SAID YES."

* * *

_(This was basically just a try out. I found the idea of Enjolras with Asperger's plausible and I wanted to experiment with it a little bit. This is in no way meant to be albeist or offending. I am actually hoping to draw attention to disorders like these and make people more aware about what it entails, so that harsh judgements are left behind. Please review and let me know what you think? Especially if you think this is offending in any way. Thanks!)_

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr (sarahbob24)! Come and say hi :)


End file.
